Vahlnu
Vahlnu is a Toa of Psionics in the second Matoran Universe that orbits Orentorus. Biography Vahlnu was one of the Toa created by the rogue great beings who travelled to Orentorus. She helped in the construction of the Mata Nui 2 robot and was later placed inside. She later became a member of the Order of Mata Nui. Vahlnu is smart and good at solving puzzles. She has a strong survival instinct and would die to protect the Matoran. History Orentorus Shortly after the Toa Nuva returned to Metru Nui along with the inhabitants of Mata Nui, a group of rogue Great Beings went of into the universe to find a planet similar to Spherus Magna. They found what they were looking for, a planet called Orentorus. Here they carried out their experiments, making everything happen just as it had on Spherus Magna, with a few exceptions. After the Core War Mata Nui 2 was constructed. The Great Beings made a handful of Toa along with the Matoran. One of these Toa was Vahlnu. She, along with her fellow Toa, helped in the construction of the Great spirit with no knowledge that this had all happened before, but not to them. Later she was placed inside of the Mata Nui robot. The Northern Continent Vahlnu lived on the Northern Continent. She served there with three other Toa, guarding a village of Ce-Matoran and Ga-Matoran. The village was attacked many times by terrifying Rahi and the Rahkshi legions. Lights Out The Great Beings experiments involved the study of beings under great stress. Therefore they made sure that Mata Nui (designated 'Experiment Zone 1' by the Great Beings) broke down a few years after launch on his journey back to Orentorus. When this happened the Energy Storms in Karda Nui stopped and all the lights in the universe generated by Mata Nui went out. This left the inhabitants trapped in an eternal night. The Mata Nui 2 now orbits the planet. Order of Mata Nui After this dreadful event Vahlnu set of from the village to try and find out what was happening. She later ran into a large Rahkshi of Invulnerability. She quickly found that she could not hurt it. So she project illusions of other Toa to distract it and was eventually able the to knock its staff from its hand. Without its staff the Rahkshi was Vulnerable to harm and she was able to defeat it. It turned out that an Order of Mata Nui agent had been watching the whole time. He offered her a place in the Order and Vahlnu decided it was her best bet at finding out what was happening. She trained on Daxia for weeks before being sent on her first mission. Apparently strange events had going on in Karda Nui. She was sent there along with a Toa of Plant Life named Hekru. Karda Nui Whilst in Karda Nui the two Toa were attacked by a mysterious Toa of Shadow. Vahlnu and Hekru were running along a vine Hekru had grown between two of the massive Stalactites that had fallen from the roof of the cave, when The Shadow Toa had cut the vine in half. Valnu fell onto a ledge on the other Stalactite and learnt that Hekru was actually working for this mysterious Toa. Vahlnu could not fight the two Toa alone. Instead of risking capture she dived of the edge of the Stalactite and fell towards the ground miles below. As she fell, Hekru fired a vine in an attempt to catch her. However this vine snapped. Vahlnu managed to grab the vina and, along with the help of her mask, managed to swing and grab hold of the side of the Stalactite. She managed to climb up the Stalactite and escape Karda Nui, with the aid of some other Order agents. Nynrah Vahlnu and the other agents were scheduled to return to Daxia. However, they discovered that, somehow, the island had disappeared. The other agents went of in search of the island while she went to Nynrah for an upgrade. It was here she met 4 other Toa and a mechanically enhanced Matoran and learned of a plot to destroy Metru Nui. After being upgraded, she and her team set of for Metru Nui. Upon arriving there they found that an attack had already begun and ended up battling an army of robotic, Cordak Blaster armed, drones and a Toa of Ice. After Kirethen killed the Toa they were able to move on to the archives, where Vahlnu had learned, from Korthus's mind, lay the true danger. The Archives having entered the Onu-Metru Archives, the group were soon confronted by an upgraded Hekru, who'd managed to get the same upgrade as her team from the Nynrah Ghosts (who did not know of his true allegiance. Vahlnu sent the rest of the group on ahead while she battled Hekru. After a brief skirmish Vahlnu managed to kill her opponent. Abilities and traits Vahlnu is a Toa of Psionics. She can: Create psionic energy, Controle psionic energy, Controle the minds of others, Create mental illusions, Controle/moving objects with her mind, Detect/read nearby minds, Assault and influenc opponents' mentality, Shield her mind from others and Unleash a Psionics Nova Blast. Her Mask of Possibilities allows her to make an event more or less likely to happen. Her tools are a pair of Arm Blades which she is very skilled with using. She is also very clever and can beat opponents much larger than her by outsmarting them. When upgraded her Arm Blades were replaced with a Psionic Shield. This shield had to rotating blades which she could manipulate with her Psionic powers. Vahlnu started of kind and caring. However, a life of seeing the worst of the universe has hardened her. She can be sarcastic and impatient. She will also put the most important goal first, even if that means others may die. She does not like following the orders of anyone but higher ranking Order agents. Vahlnu has a very strong will and there is little she cannot achieve. Gallery Vahlnu.jpg|old form File:Vahlnu_revamp.jpg|revamped old form DSCF1842.JPG|Upgraded armour Vahlnu_2.JPG|Olmak chest piece DSCF1850.JPG|side view Appearances *Experiment Zone 1 Trivia *Vahlnu's weapons are based on Toa Varian's weapons. Varian is a (canon) Toa of Psionics and also has elbow blades. Category:Toa Category:Toa of Psionics Category:Psionics